Muggle-Born Registration Commission
The '''Muggle-Born Registration Commission' was set up by the Ministry of Magic following Lord Voldemort's takeover on 1 August, 1997. The public goal of the Commission was to force all Muggle-born wizards and witches to register with the Ministry, then undergo interrogation as to how they "stole" their magical power from "real" wizards and witches. The true purpose of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was to imprison and degrade Muggle-borns. Dolores Umbridge was the head of the commission. History Founding The Muggle-Born signup was set up within a monthFrom Chapter 11 (The Bribe) of Deathly Hallows: "...by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission", printed on 1 September ("''at this moment excited eleven-year-olds would be poring over newly purchased spellbooks, unaware that they would never see Hogwarts, perhaps never see their families again, either." of Lord Voldemort taking over the Ministry of Magic, supposedly because the Department of Mysteries conducted research which found that magic could only be inherited and thus any "so-called Muggle-born" must have obtained magic by thievery. The Commission was then set up, ostensibly, in order to investigate this. This news was reported by the Daily Prophet.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 11 In reality, the Commission was an instrument of discrimination against Muggle-borns in line with Death Eater ideology. Although they claimed to have "issued an invitation" for Muggle-borns to meet with the Commission, the Commission in fact forced Muggle-borns to turn themselves in, sending Snatchers against any who tried to avoid them. Some people pursued by Snatchers, such as Dirk Cresswell and Ted Tonks, did not survive the encounter''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 22. Furthermore, their "interviews" were shams, fully intent on sending innocent Muggle-borns to Azkaban, or stripping them of their wands and jobs, leaving them impoverished. Despite Ronald Weasley believing the claims within the news to be too ludicrous for people to accept, let alone permit, the community nevertheless accepted the Commission's foundation and Muggle-borns were arrested.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 13 Furthermore, pure-bloods who have pro-muggle ideals are kept on constant surveillance by the Commission, as they are blood traitors, which the Ministry's new regime considers unacceptable. Arthur Weasley, being both a muggle enthusiast and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, is marked in his file as tracked. Luckily, half-bloods, despite being against the Death Eaters' ideology of purity, are allowed to remain as citizens within the community, as they technically have "legally inherited" magic, though they are treated with less respect due to dilution. Actions , a Muggle-born]] The Commission had Muggle-borns who registered fill out questionnaires about their family history and then wait for their trial behind bars in the Ministry of Magic. While awaiting trial, they were guarded by Dementors and threatened with the Dementor's Kiss if they resisted. Trials were held by Commission head Dolores Umbridge, who was assisted by Death Eater and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Yaxley at times. Travers, another Death Eater, may also have been involved, as Umbridge once mentioned him sending someone to record-keep for her. Those who could not prove that they had magical heritage — in other words, any Muggle-born and potentially some half-bloods — were sentenced to Azkaban for having "stolen" magic. Some, however, were apparently released after being stripped of their wands and their jobs, and ended up homelessDeathly Hallows, Ch. 26. This led some Muggle-borns to fake their family trees, such as Dirk Cresswell, others to refuse to register and go on the run, such as Ted TonksDeathly Hallows, Ch. 15. These individuals were pursued by Snatchers, sometimes fatally. Their deaths were not reported by news outlets such as the Daily Prophet, only by the rebellious radio program Potterwatch. Also, attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry became mandatory for the first time. Part of the reason for this was to weed out Muggle-borns, as all students were required to prove blood status. Thus, children who could not prove that they had magical ancestry — such as Dean Thomas, whose mother was a Muggle and whose father was a wizard, but had left when Dean was younger, making it impossible to prove — were rounded up as well, or forced to go on the run. This held true even for Muggle-borns who were invited (or rather, forced) to attend first year at Hogwarts, only to be taken away for imprisonment. The Commission also seemed to distribute propaganda against Muggle-borns, such as a pamphlet entitled "Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society". Harry Potter's inflitration of the Ministry Harry Potter and Hermione Granger encountered the Commission when they, along with Ron Weasley, entered the Ministry of Magic in 1997 to take Salazar Slytherin's Locket from Dolores Umbridge. Before they could decide what to do, Hermione, disguised as Mafalda Hopkirk with Polyjuice Potion, was was sent down to the courtrooms with Umbrige to witness the trial of Mary Cattermole and Ron, disguised as Reginald Cattermole, was forced to stop it raining in Yaxley's office. Harry, disguised as Albert Runcorn, went to Level One of the Ministry to search Umbridge's office for the Horcrux locket, and found himself faced in an open area where employees are assembling anti-"Mudblood" pamphlets. Harry spots Moody's magical eye affixed to a door of Umbridge's office and to create a diversion, Harry sets a Decoy Detonator free: it explodes, emitting a large, black smoke cloud. with the locket.]] During the confusion, Harry enters Umbridge's office, finding it decorated exactly like her Hogwarts office, with the horribly cute kitten plates on the wall and the lace doilies on the desks. Looking through the small telescope on the door, he sees everyone is gathered around the Decoy Detonator's remains: he removes Moody's eye and pockets it, then tries unsuccessfully to Summon the Locket. Harry finds a file on Arthur Weasley, who is noted as a pure-blood likely to be contacted by "Undesirable Number 1", Harry himself. Mr. Weasley is also being Tracked. Harry deemes it unlikely the Locket is here and Harry exits unseen, returning to the lift. He must now find Ron and collect Hermione from the courtroom. s presiding over the trial of Mary Cattermole]] Covered with the Invisibility Cloak, Harry heads for the courtrooms to extract Hermione while Ron is busy with Yaxley's office. Harry recognises an unnatural chill: Dementors are guarding Muggle-born witches and wizards waiting to be interrogated. Mary Cattermole is called and Harry follows her into the courtroom. Inside, two Dementors are kept at bay by a cat Patronus and Umbridge, Hermione (as Mafalda), and Yaxley, are interrogating Cattermole, demanding to know whose wand she stole. Seeing the Locket around Umbridge's neck, Hermione compliments her about it: Umbridge claims the S initial is for Selwyn, an old pure-blood Wizarding family she is honoured to be related to. This lie proves too much for Harry, who furiously Stunned Umbridge, as well as, before the Death Eater could react, Yaxley. Harry releases the chains binding Mary, while Hermione creates a duplicate Locket to replace the real one. Escorted by Harry and Hermione's Patronuses, the three exit the courtrooms. Gathering the other Muggle-borns, Harry says the new official position is to disguise themselves and leave the country or at least avoid the Ministry. Meeting Ron at the lifts, Mary Cattermole hugs him, believing he is her husband, Reg. Ron warns them that the Ministry knows they are there and is closing off the fireplaces: they must hurry to escape. At the Atrium, Harry sends the Muggle-borns through the remaining open fireplaces. Amidst the confusion, Yaxley appears, ordering workers to seal all fireplaces. As Ron escapes with Mary Cattermole, Yaxley fires a curse at Harry as he exits with Hermione. Back in the lavatory, Yaxley appears in the cubicle behind Harry. Grabbing Hermione and Ron, Harry Disapparates. He briefly sees Grimmauld Place's front door, then hears a bang and they are Apparating away Having broken the Fidelius Charm by bringing Yaxley within the limits of the spell while disapparating, the trio had to abandon the house as Hermione Apparated them elsewhere. Disbandment The Muggle-Born Registration Commission was disbanded after Voldemort's defeat when Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister for Magic in 1998. Umbridge was sentenced to Azkaban herself for her crimes against Muggle-borns as head of the Commission.30 July 2007 Leaky Cauldron Web Chat with J.K. Rowling Yaxley was also arrested or killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. It is unknown what happened to the other members of the department. Impact Once inside the Ministry, the Trio sees how extensively Voldemort's corruption and perversion has spread, and the extreme measures being implemented to separate the "racially impure" from "pure-blooded" wizard society. Anyone not directly serving Lord Voldemort is controlled through his minions, mostly with threats and violence. It appears there is little resistance and as Voldemort gains more power, many wizards fear for themselves or their loved ones who could be branded as "undesirables" and be incarcerated. There are still many in the general wizarding population who are simply ignorant about what is happening, while others are fearful and/or uncertain what to believe or who to trust. Voldemort deliberately created this confusion by quietly and insidiously seizing control of the Ministry and other key institutions while spreading anti-Muggle propaganda. He remains unseen — though his return has now been public knowledge for a year: by staying concealed he allows rumour to do his work, spreading fear and doubt, while never providing the public a specific target to rally against. Meanwhile, the thoroughly corrupt and reprehensible Dolores Umbridge revels in her position as Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Bloated with power, she has dedicated herself to purging "impurities" from the wizarding world, much as she did while at Hogwarts, and readily abuses her authority to persecute those deemed unworthy. From what can be seen at the hearing Umbridge is presiding over, it appears that all Muggle-borns are being rounded up, probably to be sent to Azkaban, deported, or exterminated. "Blood traitors," shielded to some extent by their blood status, are nonetheless being watched more closely as well. Known members *Dolores Umbridge (Head) *Yaxley *Albert Runcorn *Travers (possibly) *John Dawlish (possibly) *Mafalda Hopkirk (indirectly) UmbridgeProfile.png|Dolores Umbridge Yaxley profile.jpg|Yaxley RuncornProfile.png|Albert Runcorn Travers.png|Travers Dawlishprofile.jpg|John Dawlish Mafalda Hopkirk.PNG|Mafalda Hopkirk Known victims *Alderton — sentenced to Azkaban for "stealing magic" *Mary Cattermole — subjected to a biased trial, escaped due to Harry Potter *Dirk Cresswell — forced to forge his family tree and go on the run when this was discovered: eventually killed by Snatchers *Dean Thomas — forced to go on the run: eventually captured and briefly imprisoned in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor *Ted Tonks — forced to go on the run: eventually killed by Snatchers *Various people reduced to being beggars on the streets *Hermione Granger was highly wanted, because of her being a Muggle-born, but mainly because she was on the run with Harry Potter destroying Horcruxes. Fenrir Greyback discovered her identity when she, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were caught by a gang of Snatchers despite her lie of being Penelope Clearwater and narrowly escaped being taken to the Ministry when Greyback found out who Harry Potter was and took them to Malfoy Manor resulting in the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor and Hermione's torture. Behind the scenes *Dolores Umbridge, as Head of the Commission, maintained a number of files on those of concern to the commission, including Albus Dumbledore's file, Alastor Moody's file and Hermione Granger's file. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' Notes and references es:Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles fr:Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus pl:Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków ru:Комиссия по учёту магловских выродков Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Death Eater allies Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Muggle-Born Registration Commission Category:Ministry of Magic campaigns